Exemplary embodiments relate to voltage generators, and more specifically, to a design structure for reference voltage generators for analog to digital converters.
One example of an analog to digital converter is the successive approximation register (SAR) analog to digital converter (ADC) which is frequently the architecture of choice for medium-to-high-resolution applications. SAR ADCs most commonly range in resolution from 6 to 16 bits and provide low power consumption as well as a small form factor. This combination makes them ideal for a wide variety of applications, such as portable/battery powered instruments, pen digitizers, industrial controls, and data/signal acquisition. As the name implies, the SAR ADC implements a search algorithm. Therefore, while the internal circuitry may be running at several megahertz (MHz) or gigahertz (GHz), the ADC sample rate is a fraction of that number due to the successive approximation algorithm.